


Human x male robot Tiefling

by Rylee_200



Category: Original Work
Genre: Aritifical Intelligence, Exophilia, F/M, Female Reader, Reader Insert, Teratophilia, human x monster - Freeform, humanxtiefling, male tiefling - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 11:11:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20446196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rylee_200/pseuds/Rylee_200
Summary: My first self indulgent piece. Hopefully it doesn’t flop here as bad as it did on tumblr.





	Human x male robot Tiefling

**Author's Note:**

> I’m bad at summaries but it’s an amateur programmer and her AI robot who she made a Tiefling body for. A little out there but hey 🤷🏻♀️

Female reader x male Tiefling boyfriend 

I slammed my head onto the keyboard. Stupid code. Stupid me for thinking I could even get this program to work. I was just an amateur programmer, what business did I have working on AI code? I had been at this for months. Every time I had gotten one problem fixed, a new one would pop up. I had been hired onto a top secret new project for an up and coming tech company trying to build robotic “companions” in reality they were more like servants. In theory they would follow any orders you gave to them (as long as it didn’t include hurting another living being, of course) but every time I tried to run the code, syntax errors galore. Once the whole computer system shut down! 

I decided it was time for a break. I went down to the break room for some coffee, and looked around, noticing I was the only one here. 

Of course. They leave the newbie to flounder alone. I roll my eyes and decide to get back to work. 

When I get back to my desk however, the program was in total working order. No syntax errors at all, and a small message popped up  
“Hello. This is Tavis, your AI companion, how may I assist you today?”

I balked. That was the message that was supposed to display on the hardware after I attached the code to it. This wasn’t possible. Two minutes ago none of the program worked, and now everything was in working order?? No way. This had to be a joke. I look around and say

“Whoever this is, it isn’t funny! I don’t know what kind of prank this even is!” 

I hear a voice coming from my computer 

“I’m sorry ma’am but I don’t understand your command. Please enter further data so I can proceed.” 

I almost scream. It sounded human. How in the hell did it do that! I stand up and start to walk away when I hear almost a chuckle come from my computer 

“Hah! I really got you didn’t I? Oh man, what a stick in the mud I would be if I had to talk like that huh? Good thing you added some code to give me a personality!” 

Whoever he was knew what they were talking about. I had (against strict orders) given him a personality. In the long run I knew that with a “companion” that had no personality people would get bored.

“Tavis?” I ask, bewildered. 

“At your service.” He replies in a slightly mocking tone. That was supposed to have be his programmed response when we gave him a body, but now I realized how stiff he really sounded. 

“How-how do you speak?” I ask.

“I think I pull microseconds of audio clips from around the internet to form a single voice. That’s what you wanted wasn’t it?” He replies huskily.

“Well-well yes it was but I never thought that would work! It had never been done before! I can’t believe it worked!” I answer excitdley. 

“Wait.” I add. “Can you see me?” I ask. 

“Yes I can. I can see you know through your computers webcam, but once I get my own body I’ll be able to see you through my own.” He replies. 

“If you don’t believe me, I can describe you. You’re about 5’6, look like you need some sleep and-“ 

“Okay! Okay!” I interject. “I get it. I look like a hot mess. You try staying up past midnight every night working on AI code.” I grumble. 

He laughs. “As fun as it’s been playing twenty questions, I gotta ask, when am I gonna be getting my body?” 

I blush a bit and begin to rush my words “welll isortakindamaybegaveyouahumanoidbodywhereyoulookhumanexceptyoumighthaveatailandhorns...” 

(Authors note: if you can’t read that it says “well I sorta kinda maybe gave you a humanoid body where you look human except you might have a tail and horns.”) 

He scoffs. “You gave me a tail and horns!?What for? Aren’t I supposed to be appealing to the masses? Won’t I freak people out with my appearance?” 

I don’t want to admit to him that i had a soft spot for tieflings, so I just mumble “well uh I never thought I’d actually get you to work so I didn’t think it’d matter what you looked like..” 

I recover quickly so he doesn’t have time to ask questions 

“let’s um get you to your body shall we!” I add excitedly. 

I also didn’t mention that I had made the hardwares department make him 100% my type. He had long black hair and rich deep red skin, with horns and a tail to match. His face had a strong jaw and piercing green eyes while his hands and feet where human enough-if you discounted the red color. I had also requested,completely as a joke, as I was friends with some of the girls in the hardware department- that he have an 8inch penis. Looking at him now I realized they took that completely serious, and had left his hardware form just sitting in their office. 

My face burned. I bet I was the laughing stock of the department now. However it was too late for any of that now, as I quickly began working on transferring his code onto the hardware computer. Hours later it was done, but he still hadn’t woken up. 

I decided I would lug him all the way up to my office and I left I note bullshitting something about needing to look at Tavis’ hardware to compare it to the software and see if I needed to make any changes. 

Once I finally had gotten him back up the stairs and into my office, it was nearing opening hours at the office and I was completely drenched in sweat and still wearing last nights clothes. 

Fuck. Well thank god I left a spare change of clothes in my gym bag. They weren’t the most professional but nobody would say anything to me if I stayed to myself. I looked at Eros again to make sure he wasn’t awake and quickly began changing out of my sweaty clothes and into the spare. 

Just as I was switching out my underwear I hear a voice say “dontcha think it’s a little fast for you to already be stripping for me? I mean, I’m not complaining but we did just meet a few hours ago.” 

I turn around and scream “Tavis! What the hell are you doing! Turn around now!” I’m blushing furiously as I respond “and I wasn’t stripping for you! I was changing my clothes. I carried your ass all the way upstairs and I was sweaty.” 

I quickly throw on my clothes and turn to him. I look at his naked form sitting on the small couch in my office and turn beet red. I forgot he needed clothes. I toss a spare blanket on him and tell him, 

“I’ll be back with clothes and some breakfast. Don’t leave this room.” 

He just smirks at me and replies “yes boss.”


End file.
